


Pining

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Sam and Rowena are unaware their feelings are mutual.





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).

Sam couldn’t stop staring at Rowena and when she turned to look at him, he quickly glanced away. How had this happened to him? He hadn’t meant to fall in love with her, especially since she used to be one of their enemies. When had that changed?

As Sam was drowning in unrequited love feelings (or so she assumed), Rowena snuck a quick glance in his direction. Sam would never feel the same way about her but she couldn’t help but wonder sometimes. What if they could be together? But good things didn’t happen to her and she had accepted that a long time ago. She turned her attention back to the book and sighed.

Sam looked up quickly at her and smiled. He flinched when Dean interrupted their back and forth, ending the persistent silence. “Seriously? When the fuck are you two finally going to wise up?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Sam asked, hoping he wasn’t being obvious.

“Ay, we were working here to solve the case that you two idiots can’t crack!” Rowena shot back.

Dean rolled his eyes. “You two are morons. How long am I going to have to sit here and watch you two flirt and banter back and forth and ignore this? Just do something about it already.” Annoyed, he got up from the table and headed outside, likely to go eat at the local diner.

Now the silence was just awkward and both Sam and Rowena felt it. Sam laughed nervously. “I don’t know what the fuck he’s talking about,” he lied.

“Neither do I,” Rowena also lied. But now she couldn’t concentrate on the book to find what they were looking for. Did he know she was head over heels in love with him? A spike of fear shot through her then at the thought.

The same thing happened to Sam. Did she know now? Did she know before? Had their friendship - weird as it - just been ruined? Damn Dean for meddling - he’d get his brother back for this.

“Fuck it,” she decided. Startled, Sam could only watch as she moved closer. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, his mouth going dry.

“Kissing you, Samuel.” And then Rowena made the first move and kissed him.

Sam eagerly kissed her back. “Remind me to thank Dean later,” he told her as he pulled away, laughing, a minute or so later.

“I’ll have to thank that meddling moron too. Perish the thought,” she joked.

And they went back to their books, this time holding hands. They still hadn’t admitted their feelings yet but they’d get to it.


End file.
